Help Me, Please!
by Haebaragi86
Summary: [CHAP 3 UP!] Leeteuk tak pernah menyangka akan terlibat dalam masalah makhluk abstrak bernama Lee Donghae / fanfiction Donghae brothership.
1. Prolog

**Help Me, Please!**

**By: Haebaragi**

**Genre: Brothership, Family, Friendship**

**Cast: Donghae, Leeteuk (yang lain menyusul :P)**

**Summary: Leeteuk tak pernah membayangkan akan terlibat dalan masalah kehidupan makhluk abstrak bernama Lee Donghae. Ia pun tak pernah tahu bagaimana bisa ia melihat roh seseorang yang sudah meninggal. Sedangkan di sisi lain, Donghae membutuhkan seseorang untuk membantunya menyelesaikan masalahnya. Dan, karena Leeteuk adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa melihatnya maka ia pun harus memaksa Leeteuk untuk membantunya.**

.

.

.

…

Langit gelap itu terlihat indah dengan ribuan bintang yang menghiasinya. Tak ada bulan di sana, hanya bintang dengan kilauan cahayanya yang ada. Cahaya temaram dari lampu jalan seolah menambah keindahan suasana malam ini. Meskipun semilir angin malam membuat suhu menjadi lebih dingin.

Seorang pemuda dengan rambutnya yang ia cat pirang sedang berjalan dengan mata yang setengah terpejam. Maklum saja, kini waktu sudah menunjukan pukul satu dini hari dan ia baru saja pulang berkerja. Tubuhnya seolah remuk dan ia sudah sangat lelah.

Langkah pemuda itu terhenti saat matanya yang sudah setengah terpejam itu menangkap sosok asing yang sedang meringkuk di sudut jalan. Sosok itu terduduk dengan lutut yang ia tekuk dan kepalanya yang ia tenggelamkan diantara lututnya itu. Membuat Leeteuk tak bisa melihat wajah sosok itu. Dari perkiraannya sosok itu pastilah lebih muda darinya, karena ia memakai seragam salah satu sekolah SMA di Seoul.

Tapi, apa yang dilakukan anak SMA tengah malam begini? Belum lagi, ia tak terlihat baik-baik saja. Apa telah terjadi sesuatu dengannya? Rasa penasaran Leeteuk mengalahkan rasa lelah dan kantuknya. Ia hampiri sosok itu dengan pelan seolah takut membuat sosok itu terkejut.

"Hei! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Leeteuk dengan nada ramah. Sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya perlahan sehingga Leeteuk dapat melihat wajahnya. Tampan dan juga polos adalah kesan pertama Leeteuk saat melihat wajah itu. Dengan kulit wajah berwarna putih pucat, bibir tipisnya yang berwarna soft pink, serta tatapan matanya yang sendu dan menenagkan semakin menambah ketampanan sosok itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Leeteuk mengulang pertanyaannya saat sosok itu hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan sendu. Namun, sejurus kemudian Leeteuk melihat ekspresi terkejut dari sosok itu.

"Kau bisa melihatku?"

Deg!

Leeteuk hanya mampu menelan salivanya dengan susah payah.

TBC

* * *

segini aja ya prolognya :)

ini terinspirasi dari sebuah anime.

judul sewaktu-waktu bisa ganti. aku belum nemu judul yang pas soalnya :P

oke, RnR please?


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Help Me, Please!"**

**Cast: Donghae, Leeteuk, Kyuhyun, Heechul**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

"Kau bisa melihatku?"

Deg!

Leeteuk hanya mampu menelan _saliva_nya dengan susah payah. Segera ia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. Ia melirik sebuah cermin cembung tepat di seberang jalan. Leeteuk kembali menelan kecut ludahnya saat ia hanya melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri. Tidak ada seseorang di depannya padahal mata Leeteuk melihat dengan jelas bocah SMA itu berdiri tepat di depannya. Segera ia berjalan pergi seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Leeteuk berusaha bersikap biasa dan berjalan secepat yang ia bisa. Tak ia pedulikan suara yang memanggil-manggilnya di belakang. Ia menulikan telinganya dengan sengaja.

"Tunggu! Hei, _hyung_! _Hyung_!" di sisi lain Donghae berusaha membangun kembali harapannya yang beberapa saat lalu sempat pupus. Ada. Ada seseorang yang bisa melihat sosoknya. Oh, Donghae sangat bersyukur kepada Tuhan. Tuhan memang Mahaadil.

_Huh?_ Hyung? _Kenapa dia memanggilku_ hyung_? Sok akrab sekali dia!_

Cibir Leeteuk dalam hati. Ayolah, bahkan 'dia' itu bukan lagi manusia. Leeteuk tak habis pikir bagaimana makhluk abstrak itu bisa memanggilnya _hyung_? Membuat Leeteuk jadi merinding. Lihat! Bahkan bulu kuduknya sudah berdiri semua. Leeteuk mengusap tengkuknya untuk menghilangkan rasa tidak nyaman itu dan semakin mempercepat langkahnya. Rasa takut itu tetap ada. Tentu saja. Hanya saja Leeteuk sedikit lega karena nyatanya wajah dan penampilan Donghae tidak semengerikan hantu di film-film horor yang pernah ia tonton. Donghae terlihat seperti manusia biasa, seperti bocah SMA biasa. Itulah mengapa Leeteuk tadi tidak mengira jika sebenarnya Donghae sudah meninggal.

"_Hyung_!"

Leeteuk membeku di tempatnya. Langkahnya terhenti saat ada sesuatu yang dingin dan aneh memegang pergelangan tangannya.

"Wow! Bahkan aku bisa menyentuhmu. Bagaimana bisa? Padahal tadi aku tidak bisa menyentuh seorang pun." Kagum Donghae pada kenyataan yang membuat harapannya kembali muncul. Benar. Tangan Donghae tengah memegang pergelangan tangan Leeteuk saat ini. Entah bagaimana, sebenarnya Donghae hanya reflek untuk menghentikan langkah Leeteuk. Tanpa ia sangka itu berhasil.

"Ya, _hyung_! Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja? Kau tahu? Aku sangat bersyukur kau bisa melihatku!" sejenak wajah Donghae menekuk tapi sedetik kemudian sebuah senyum lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

_Dan aku begitu sial karena bisa melihatmu!_ rutuk Leeteuk dalam hati. Pandangan Leeteuk masih menatap lurus ke depan. Ia tidak berani menatap ke arah makhluk yang sekarang sudah berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

_Kumohon berhentilah mengikutiku dan anggap aku tidak pernah bisa melihatmu._ Bersamaan dengan lantunan doa itu, Leeteuk memberanikan dirinya untuk kembali melangkah. Masa bodoh jika nantinya ia terpental saat menabrak Donghae. Mengingat tadi bocah itu bisa memegang tangannya.

Wush!

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya saat tubuhnya menembus tubuh Donghae. Rasanya dingin. Seperti ada angin musim dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya dengan kuat.

Donghae berbalik dan menatap punggung Leeteuk. "Eoh? Aku juga bisa menembusnya?" gumam Donghae dan kembali mengikuti Leeteuk.

"_Hyung_, jangan mengabaikanku!" Donghae mulai kesal dengan sikap acuh Leeteuk. Bukankah tadi pemuda itu bisa melihatnya? Bahkan Leeteuk yang lebih dulu menyapa Donghae tadi. Tapi, kenapa sekarang sikap Leeteuk seperti orang yang tidak bisa melihatnya?

"Oh! Bodohnya aku!" Donghae menepuk keningnya sendiri saat mengingat sesuatu. "Mungkin karena aku belum memperkenalkan diriku. Donghae kau memang benar-benar bodoh!."

Leeteuk memejamkan matanya erat sambil meringis saat mendengar ocehan-ocehan Donghae yang masih dengan jelas ia dengar. Bagaimana Leeteuk tidak mendengar jika Donghae terus saja menempel padanya?

_Dia tidak mau pergi malah ingin memperkenalkan dirinya?! Tidak terima kasih! Orang gila pun tidak ingin berkenalan dengan roh gentayangan sepertinya._ Leeteuk hanya bisa bermonolog sendiri melalui kata hatinya. Ia kembali bergidik ngeri. Kenapa pula ia tidak cepat sampai di rumahnya?

"_Hyung_, aku Donghae. Lee Donghae. Namamu siapa, _hyung_?" Donghae masih setia mengekor di belakang Leeteuk dengan senyum kekanakan yang sedari tadi tersungging di wajahnya. Tentu saja, itu karena dia sangat bahagia bertemu Leeteuk.

Leeteuk diam. Sikapnya masih sama. Membuat Donghae menghela napasnya kecewa. "Ehm, mungkin nanti kau akan memberitahuku siapa namamu. Baiklah tidak masalah. Tidak apa kan kalau aku hanya memanggilmu '_hyung_' saja?"

_Akan lebih baik jika kau menghilang dan kembali ke alam baka.'_ Jawab Leeteuk dalam hati.

"Kau dari mana _hyung_? Kenapa jam segini masih keluyuran di jalan? Ah! Tapi aku bersyukur karena itu aku bisa bertemu denganmu." Donghae terus mencoba mengajak Leeteuk berbicara. Berusaha mendapatkan kembali perhatian pemuda pirang itu.

Di sisi lain, Leeteuk menjadi geram sendiri. Donghae begitu berisik dan mengganggunya. Ia sangat lelah karena seharian bekerja tapi apa yang ia dapat setelah selesai bekerja? Bukan rasa lega atau ketenangan justru arwah penasaran yang sangat berisik dan cerewet. Namun, Leeteuk memilih bersabar dan mengabaikan ocehan Donghae yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting. Bahkan bocah itu mulai bercerita tentang pengalaman yang membuatnya benar-benar terkejut. Pengalaman saat ia tak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya ia bukan lagi menusia, melainkan sebuah roh yang tidak bisa pergi ke tempat di mana seharusnya sebuah arwah tinggal. Surga atau neraka.

Tanpa terasa Leeteuk sudah sampai di depan rumahnya. Sebenarnya ini hanya sebuah apartemen murah yang sangat kecil. Letak gedungnya saja jauh di ujung gang kecil.

"Jadi ini tempat tinggalmu _hyung_? Apa kau tinggal sendirian?" Donghae mengamati area sekitar apartemen Leeteuk. Seperti biasa Leeteuk berpura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Kurasa iya, sepertinya tdak ada siapa pun di dalam." Simpul Donghae. Leeteuk menghela napas secara diam-diam.

Ya benar, Leeteuk tinggal sendirian karena ia tidak memiliki siapa pun di dunia ini. Dulu ia tinggal di panti asuhan hingga ia lulus SMA. Setelah itu ia memutuskan untuk hidup mandiri. Itu dilakukannya karena ia berpikir ia telah dewasa dan telah mampu hidup mandiri. Lagi pula, dana panti asuhan tidak akan cukup jika harus membiayainya seumur hidup jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Semua itu tidak mudah untuk Leeteuk. Ia mengalami banyak hal sulit. Tetapi semua membaik secara perlahan meski tidak bisa dikatakan benar-benar baik. Setidaknya sekarang ia sudah memiliki pekerjaan tetap dan tempat tinggal. Bahkan ia bisa melanjutkan pendidikannya. Saat ini ia menjadi mahasiswa semester tiga jurusan manajemen bisnis.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu mengeluarkan kunci dengan bandul berbentuk bintang dalam tasnya dan memasukknya ke dalam lubang kunci pintu apartemennya. Leeteuk terdiam sejenak sebelum membuka pintu. Ia tidak ingin Donghae ikut masuk ke dalam tapi jika bocah itu bisa menembusnya, bukankah itu berarti ia juga bisa menembus pintu apartemennya? Argh! Leeteuk merasa sangat frustasi.

Pada akhirnya Leeteuk hanya mampu menghela napas pasrah saat Donghae berhasil masuk ke dalam. Tidak. Donghae tidak menembus pintu apartemennya. Bocah itu langsung masuk ke dalam begitu Leeteuk membuka pintu.

"Wah! Apartemenmu rapi sekali _hyung_. Ini bagus meskipun menurutku apartemen ini terlalu kecil dan sedikit... ehm, membuthkan perbaikan." Komentar Donghae sembari berjalan mengelilingi ruangan berukuran 5x4 meter itu sedangkan Leeteuk langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Ia tidak memerdulikan Donghae yang sedari tadi mengomentari apartemennya. Rasa lelah yang sedari tadi dirasanya menariknya dengan cepat ke alam mimpi.

"_Hyung_ kenapa tidak ada satu pun foto di sini?" tanya Donghae sembari menoleh ke arah Leeteuk. "Eoh? Kau sudah tidur?" ucapnya lirih saat melihat Leeteuk yang sudah mendengkur halus. Donghae menatap Leeteuk nanar. Cukup lama ia menatap pemuda yang tengah terlelap damai itu. Berbagai pertanyaan mulai memenuhi kepala Donghae.

_Apa kau takut denganku_ hyung_? Aku memang sudah meninggal. Tapi, ada suatu hal yang membuatku tidak bisa pergi ke alam baka. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat kita saling terhubung. Sepertinya Tuhan memang mentakdirkan kita bertemu. Tuhan telah mengirimmu untukku. Jadi _hyung_, maukah kau membantuku? Ada masalah yang harus aku selesaikan sebelum aku pergi dengan damai dan hanya kau yang bisa membantuku _hyung_. Karena hanya kau orang yang bisa melihatku._'

"Tolong bantulah aku _hyung_." Pinta Donghae setulus hati. Ia tak mampu berbuat banyak karena sekarang statusnya bukan manusia lagi. Ia adalah arwah yang bergentayangan. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan oleh roh sepertinya selain menakuti manusia.

Donghae berjalan menuju sudut ruangan dan mendudukkan dirinya di sana. Meringkuk di sana sambil tetap menatap Leeteuk lekat. Seolah taku tiba-tiba Leeteuk akan menghilang dan harapannya akan kembali pupus.

...

Pemuda berambut ikal kecoklatan itu meringkuk di atas tempat tidurnya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan terdengar isakan perih yang tertahan dari mulutnya. Air mata sudah membanjiri wajahnya yang pucat. Bayangan-bayangan mengerikan terlintas dalam ingatannya. Tidak hanya sekali namun berkali-kali. Membuat hatinya semakin sakit dan air matanya semakin tak terbendung. Tak jarang pula ada nama lain serta ucapan maaf yang tersebut di sela isak tangisnya.

Di ruangan lain di tempat yang sama. Kini terlihat pemuda lainnya dalam balutan jas hitam yang elegan. Parasnya yang terlampau tampan bahkan dapat dikatakan 'cantik' itu tak menunjukkan ekspresi yang berarti. Datar dan terkesan dingin. Matanya menatap lurus sebuah bingkai foto besar di hadapannya. Ada beberapa figur di foto itu. Ada ayah dan ibunya, dirinya dan juga dua adiknya yang manis. Mereka tampak tersenyum bahagia dalam foto keluarga itu.

"Maafkan aku ayah, ibu. Aku gagal menjaga mereka. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa menjaga janjiku pada kalian. Maaf..." kata maaf itu terus ia ucapkan bersamaan dengan tetes demi tetes air matanya yang jatuh. Ia tenggelam dalam kepedihannya.

...

Leeteuk mengerjapkan matanya sambil menggeliat saat dirasanya sinar matahari menusuk matanya. Pemuda pirang itu mengucek pelan matanya sekedar untuk menghilangkan rasa lengket di sana. Detik berikutnya ia terlonjak kaget hingga hampir saja ia terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya ketika bola matanya menangkap sosok Donghae yang meringkuk di sudut ruangan.

"Astaga!" pekiknya seketika sembari mengelus dada bidangnya. Donghae yang mendengar itu menjadi mendongakkan kepalanya. Menampakkan wajah pucat seputih kertas seperti biasanya. Melihat pergerakan Donghae, Leeteuk kembali memasang sikap biasa yaitu berpura-pura mengguap dan bernajak dari tempat tidurnya.

_Untung saja aku tidak mati jantungan._ Ya, untung saja Leeteuk tidak mempunyai riwayat penyakit jantung. Bisa dipastikan Leeteuk akan langsung menjadi roh juga jika ia memang punya penyakit naas itu. Leeteuk belum terbiasa dengan kehadiran Donghae di sekitarnya dan itu membuatnya **sangat tidak nyaman**.

"_Hyung_ sudah bangun?" Donghae tersenyum manis sekali dan berjalan mengekori Leeteuk.

Bocah itu mengikuti kemanapun Leeteuk pergi kecuali ke kamar mandi, tentu saja. Tanpa Donghae tahu kegiatan mengekor itu membuat Leeteuk semakin kesal hingga ingin menjambak rambutnya sendiri. Mati-matian Leeteuk menahan amarahnya karena ia berharap Donghae akan menyerah dan pergi darinya. Tetapi, seperti orang bodoh, Donghae tak memerdulikan hal itu. Ia benar-benar menjadi anak bebek. Ia tak pernah berhenti berbicara seperti bebek yang sealu bersuara '_wek-wek_'.

Pemuda dengan lesung pipi di ujung bibirnya itu kini telah siap pergi bekerja. Hari sabtu, ia memang libur kuliah. Hari ini ia akan bekerja sepanjang hari. Restoran tempatnya bekerja memang selalu ramai setiap akhir pekan hingga terkadang ia harus lembur. Tas ransel kesayangannya sudah bertengger manis di punggungnya. Setelah mengunci pintu apartemennya ia pun bergegas pergi. Haruskah kita menceritakan Donghae? Sudah pasti Donghae mengekor di belakang Leeteuk. Seperti biasa, ia tidak akan berjarak lebih dari lima meter dari Leeteuk.

"Kita mau ke mana _hyung_? Apa kau akan pergi kuliah? Kau kuliah di Seoul University kan? Aku melihat alamamatermu yang tergantung di lemari tadi." Cerocos Donghae seperti kereta api ekspres. Kadang Leeteuk heran, bagaimana bisa Donghae berkata secepat itu? Apa ia tak kehabisan napas berbicara secepat itu?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu hanya dijawab oleh angin yang berhembus. Membuat Donghae kembali menunduk kecewa. Namun, detik selanjutnya wajahnya kembali ceria. Sepertinya Donghae menemukan kembali semangatnya.

"_Hyung_, dari empat musim yang ada mana yang paling kau sukai? Kalau aku suka musim dingin."

Berbeda dengan Donghae yang terus berbicara mengenai alasan ia menyukai musim dingin, Leeteuk justru terdiam karena pertanyaan Donghae.

Kenangannya berputar mundur. Ia masih dapat mengingat dirinya yang saat itu masih berusia enam tahun. Ketika itu sedang musim dingin. Musim yang sangat disukainya dan selalu ditunggunya. Leeteuk kecil memang sangat menyukai musim dingin karena semua tertutup oleh putihnya salju. Putih sehingga semua terlihat bersih. Saat musim dingin ia bisa membuat manusia salju, bermain seluncur dan yang paling disukainya adalah ayah dan ibunya lebih sering di rumah ketika musim dingin. Pekerjaan selalu menyita waktu kebersamaan mereka. Tidak jarang ayah dan ibunya meninggalkan Leeteuk bersama pembantunya di rumah. Tapi, saat malam natal tiba mereka akan berkumpul bersama dan hal itulah yang membuat Leeteuk kecil selalu menanti musim dingin.

Saat itu Leeteuk beserta ayah dan ibunya berencana menghabiskan liburan natal mereka di vila keluarga mereka. Leeteuk sangat bahagia kala itu, terlihat dari keceriaan yang terpancar di wajah serta senyumannya. Bocah itu terus bernyanyi dan tertawa sepanjang jalan. Perjalanan yang mereka tempuh memang cukup jauh. Hujan salju yang cukup deras membuat Sang Ayah harus menyetir dengan hati-hati.

"Apa yang sedang kau gambar, Jung Soo-_ya_?" tanya Sang Ibu ketika melihat anak semata wayangnya sedang berkutat dengan buku gambar dan pensil warna. Park Jung Soo adalah nama masa kecil Leeteuk.

"Aku sedang menggambar kita bertiga, ibu." Jawabnya masih serius dengan gambarannya. Tangan mungilnya meraih pensil warna berwarna biru cerah dan mulai menggoreskannya di atas kertas gambar.

"Benarkah? Apa yang sedang kita lakukan sayang?"

Leeteuk meletakkan pensil warnanya. "Kita sedang bermain salju bersama." Ucapnya riang sembari menunjukkan hasil gambarannya kepada sang ibu. Gambar itu memang tidak terlalu bagus khas gambar anak kecil. Namun, kesan hangat begitu tergambar jelas di sana.

"Wah! Bagus sekali gambar yang kau buat sayang." Komentar Sang Ibu bangga. Ia mengelus kepala Leeteuk dengan penuh kasih sayang. Membuat Leeteuk semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

"Ayah! Lihatlah! Bagaimana menurut ayah?"

"Jung Soo, ayah harus berkosentrasi mengemudi." Balas Sang Ayah yang membuat Leeteuk merengut kecewa. "Nanti setelah sampai ayah akan melihatnya, _ne_?" bujuk sang ayah ketika menyadari kekecewaan anaknya.

"Sebentar saja ayah. Ya ya ya?" Leeteuk mengecung-acungkan gambarnya sambil merengek. Bocah itu pun lantas berdiri dari duduknya dan mendekati jok Sang Ayah.

"Jong Soo-_ya_, ayah sedang menyetir. Jangan mengganggunya, _ne_? Ayah sudah bilang akan melihatnya setelah sampai nanti kan?" bujuk Sang Ibu. Namun, anak kecil tetaplah anak kecil. Ia hanya mengerti akan keinginannya sendiri. Mereka belum mampu mencerna dengan baik setiap peringatan orang tuanya, yang sebenarnya bertujuan untuk melindungi.

Leeteuk, bocah itu semakin merengek bahkan mulai menghentak-hentakan kakinya kesal.

"Ayah jahat! Gambar Jung Soo jelek makanya Ayah tidak mau melihatnya!" Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata Leeteuk membuat Sang Ibu menjadi panik dan sedikit kesal.

Tn. Park-Sang Ayah menghela napasnya lelah. "Tidak. Gambar Jong Soo bagus. Mana coba ayah lihat?"

"Yeobo-" Ny. Park berusaha meperingatkan suaminya agar tetap berkosentrasi menyetir saja dan biarkan si anak menjadi urusannya. Tetapi, ucapannya terputus oleh pekikan Leeteuk.

"Ini ayah!" Tn. Park menoleh ke belakang sejenak hanya untuk mengambil kertas gambar yang disodorkan Leeteuk.

Setelah itu, Leeteuk tidak bisa mengingat apapun lagi setelah sebuah cahaya yang sangat terang menerpa pengelihatannya. Ia hanya bisa mengingat rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan pada sekujur tubuhnya dan juga salju-salju putih yang bernodakan warna merah pekat.

"_Hyung_! _Hyung, gwaenchanayo_?" suara teriakan Donghae menarik Leeteuk dari perjalanan masa lalunya. Keringat dingin membasahi helaian rambutnya yang berwarna pirang padahal udara terasa dingin dan cuaca sedang mendung. Kenangan itu semakin membuka lebar luka hatinya yang sampai saat ini belum dapat terobati.

Leeteuk kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya setelah merasa hatinya sedikit lebih tenang. Donghae hanya mampu menatap pemuda pirang itu bingung sembari mengedikkan bahunya. Lalu, kembali mengekori Leeteuk. Kali ini Donghae memilih diam. Entah karena ia mulai lelah berbicara atau karena ia tidak ingin mengganggu Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba terlihat muram.

...

Tanpa terasa waktu berjalan cepat. Sudah genap satu minggu sejak pertemuannya dengan Donghae dan Leeteuk merasakan penderitaan yang teramat sangat. Hingga detik ini Donghae tidak berhenti mengganggunya. Bocah itu selalu membuat Leeteuk menjadi kesal dan marah. Beberapa kali Donghae merocoki pekerjaannya hingga ia kelepasan dan memarahi bocah kasat mata itu. Tentu saja Leeteuk menjadi seperti orang gila yang tiba-tiba marah-marah sendiri. Tak ayal hal itu membuat rekan-rekan kerjanya berpikir bahwa mungkin Leeteuk memang sudah mulai gila. Sedangkan Donghae malah menjadi girang, karena jika Leeteuk memarahinya itu berarti pemuda itu meresponnya. Karena respon Leeteuk yang mulai tampaklah, Donghae semakin berani mengganggunya.

Seperti malam ini, Leeteuk sedang mencatat pesanan pelanggan dan Donghae tidak berhenti berbicara tepat di telinganya. Membuat pendengaran Leeteuk sedikit terganggu ketika harus mendengarkan dengan cermat pesanan sang pelanggan.

"_Jeongseohamnida_ Nyonya, bisakah Anda mengulanginya?" Leeteuk tersenyum tidak enak kepada wanita paruh baya yang menjadi pelanggannya. Wanita itu tersenyum lalu mengulangi apa yang dipesannya dengan pelan-pelan. Tetapi sayang, Donghae kembali berulah. Sekarang bocah itu malah maniupi telinga Leeteuk sehingga membuat Leeteuk menjadi geli dan kehilangan kosentrasinya.

"_YA GUMANHAE_!" teriak Leeteuk ketika amarahnya telah keluar dari ubun-ubunnya. Semua mata kini tertuju padanya. Terutama pelanggan yang tengah dilayaninya. Ia menatap Leeteuk dengan pandangan terkejut.

Setelah menyadari semua mata memandangnya, Leeteuk segera membungkuk sopan sambil mengucapkan permintaan maaf berulang kali. Hingga semuanya kembali kepada kegiatannya masing-masing.

"Apa yang kau suruh berhenti adalah aku?" tanya wanita yang menjadi pelanggannya.

Leeteuk menelan kecut ludahnya. Merasa tidak enak. Ia milirik Donghae sekilas. Bocah itu tengah menatapnya dengan cengiran lebar di wajah pucatnya.

"_Animnida_. Maafkan saya Nyonya. Mohon maafkan saya."

Wanita paruh baya itu membuang napas kasar tanpa melepaskan tatapan kesalnya pada Leeteuk.

"Itu saja yang kupesan." Lanjutnya dingin.

"Saya mengerti. Mohon tunggu sebentar." Leeteuk undur diri setelah membungkuk sopan pada Sang Pelanggan. Berjalan ke arah dapur untuk menyerahkan catatan pesanan pelanggan tadi.

...

Waktu kerjanya telah usai. Tepat pada pukul sebelas malam Leeteuk telah selesai berbenah dan siap pergi meninggalkan restoran. Hari ini adalah hari yang berat baginya. Ia banyak mendapatkan teguran. Baik dari dosen, pelanggan, dan atasannya di restoran. Semua pekerjaannya terganggu oleh makhluk yang bahkan hanya dirinya yang mampu melihatnya.

Langkah Leeteuk berat dan pelan, wajah tampannya tertekuk sempurna. Ia kesal. Sangat kesal. Bagaimana jika selamanya Donghae tidak berhenti mengganggunya? Ia mulai berpikir untuk menghentikan aksi ketidakpeduliannya terhadap Donghae. Mungkin tidak ada salahnya ia mencoba berbicara padanya. Toh, sekarang ia mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiran Donghae.

Lama pemuda pirang itu merenung dalam perjalannya pulang. Merasa aneh dengan suasana yang hening dan sepi, ia menoleh ke belakang.

"Eoh? Kemana bocah berisik itu?" gumam Leeteuk ketika menyadari Donghae yang biasanya selalu mengekorinya tidak ada. Ia memutar tubuhnya, bola matanya bergerak menyapu setiap sudut jalan hanya untuk menemukan sosok Donghae.

"Mungkinkah ia sudah kembali ke alam baka?"

Leeteuk tersenyum lega. "Semoga saja." Ucapnya lalu kembali melanjutkan perjalannya.

...

Sepasang mata dengan iris hitamnya yang bening itu tak lepas dari sebuah rumah mewah yang tersaji di hadapannya. Laki-laki itu membuang napasnya kasar kemudian memasuki pekarangan rumah itu dengan langkah gontai. Ia berhenti lagi ketika sampai di depan pintu rumah. Tangan kirinya mencengkram erat tali ranselnya. Lantas dengan satu tarikan napas berat ia membuka pintu tanpa mengetahui sosok lain tengah memperhatikannya.

Kyuhyun-laki-laki tadi merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur setelah dengan sembarangan melemparkan ranselnya. Menatap langit-langit kamarnya tanpa ekspresi dan kembali menerawang jauh. Sepertinya ada banyak hal yang tengah dipirkan oleh pemuda itu.

"_Hyung, bogoshipeo_..." lirihnya, dan tiba-tiba saja bola matanya berkaca-kaca.

Wush!

Angin meniup kencang korden kamarnya dan bersamaan dengan itu sosok lain dengan pakaian yang sama sepertinya hadir di sana. Sosok yang ternyata adalah Donghae itu hanya memperhatikan Kyuhyun dalam diam. Mata sendunya terlihat redup. Ia sedih melihat Kyuhyun yang terlihat seperti manusia tanpa gairah hidup. Setelah mendengar ungkapan Kyuhyun tadi perasaan Donghae semakin kalut. Ia menyesal tidak bisa untuk lebih lama berada di dunia. Di antara orang-orang yang ia sayangi.

Deru suara mobil mengalihkan pikiran Kyuhyun. Ia melompat dari atas tempat tidurnya. Berlari ke arah jendela dan melonggok keluar. "Heechul _hyung_ sudah pulang." Katanya dengan suara yang teramat lirih. Kakinya hendak berlari namun urung ia lakukan ketika suara-suara itu kembali terngiang.

"_Semua ini adalah salahmu! Kalau saja kau lebih bersabar menunggunya semua ini tidak akan terjadi!"_

"_Kau selalu mengingatkanku pada kematian Donghae..."_

Kyuhyun tersenyum pedih. "Benar. _Hyung_ tidak ingin bertemu denganku untuk sementara waktu." Mata Donghae memanas kala ucapan itu keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. "Kyunie..." kata itu keluar bersamaan dengan setetes air mata yang jatuh membasahi pipi pucatnya.

...

Heechul memandang sepasang sepatu yang tegeletak begitu ia masuk ke dalam rumah. Ekspresinya tidak menunjukkan apapun. Ia menatap kosong sepasang sepatu itu lalu berlalu begitu saja menuju dapur. Tenggorokannya kering hingga terasa sakit. Satu botol air meniral diteguknya hingga separuh. Ia melihat sarapan yang tadi dibuat oleh sang adik masih utuh di meja makan.

Makanan itu memang tidak terlihat baik. Bentuknya tidak rapih dan lebih banyak yang hangus daripada matang dengan sempurna. Hatinya sedikit tergerak setalah menatap makanan-makanan itu. Ia bisa melihat seberapa besar usaha Kyuhyun membuatkan sarapan untuknya. Laki-laki itu duduk di meja makan. Mulai mengangkat sendoknya dan menyendok makanan yang sudah dingin itu. Ia menyuapkan sesuap ke dalam mulutnya. Mulai mengunyahnya dengan perasaan yang tak jelas. Lidahnya mengecap tapi ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Hambar. Bukan rasa makanan itu yang hambar. Hatinyalah yang terasa hambar atau lebih tepatnya hampa.

"Hyung_, aku membuat sarapan untuk kita." Ucap laki-laki bersurai kecoklatan itu dengan senyum bangga yang menghiasi wajahnya. Di tangannya terdapat piring berisi telur yang berwana coklat mendekati hitam. Ada juga beberapa menu lain yang sudah tersaji di meja makan. Sama dengan yang dibawanya. Makanan-makanan itu hampir semua berwarna kehitaman dengan bentuk yang tidak karuan._

_Heechul memandang Donghae dengan ekspresi yang aneh. "Ini yang kau sebut makanan?"_

_Belum sempat Donghae mejawab, sosok lain sudah menyahuti duluan. "Aku todak akan mau memakannya!" ujar Kyuhyun._

_Donghae yang melihat dua saudaranya sama sekali tidak menghargai kerja kerasnya menjadi kesal. "Ya! Aku sudah berusaha membuat ini semua untuk kalian. Kenapa tidak dihargai sama sekali sih?!" serunya kesal._

"_Berapa harga yang kau inginkan, _hyung_?" celeteuk Kyuhyun seenaknya. Mata pemuda itu tak lepas dari PSP ditangannya._

"_Ya! Kyuhyun-_ah_, akan kupukul kau! Bukan itu maksudku!" Donghae mulai menghentak-hentakkan kakinya karena kesal. Mirip sekali dengan anak kecil yang sedang marah karena tidak mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan._

_Heechul menghela napas lelah dan duduk manis di kursinya. "Sudah cukup!" titahnya setelah menunggu perdebatan kedua adiknya yang tidak berujung. "Kita makan roti selai saja." Putusnya._

"Hyung_! Kenap-"_

"_Kau pikir semua ini bisa dimakan?" Donghae menunduk lesu._

"_Sudah kubilangkan kau itu payah dalam hal memasak, Hae. Lihat! Bagaimana mungkin kita memakannya. Semuanya gosong Donghae."_

_Bibir Donghae mengerucut sempurna. Memang benar semua gosong dan, yaa memang tidak bisa dimakan sih. Tapi, paling tidak seharusnya mereka menghargai usahanya._

"_Menurutlah pada Heechul _hyung_, Hae."_

"_Kyu, panggil '_hyung_'!" peringat Heechul karena ketidaksopanan Kyuhyun mulai kambuh. Kyuhyun yang mendapatkan teguran serta tatapan dingin Heechul menkerut seketika._

"_Baiklah-baiklah. Aku tidak akan memasak lagi! Kalian ini sama sekali tidak tahu bagaimana menghargai orang." Gerutu Donghae sembari mengoleskan selai coklat di atas roti tawarnya._

Heechul meletakkan kembali sendoknya saat ingatan itu kembali terbayang. Tatapan kosongnya mulai meredup. Butiran-butiran bening sudah terkumpul di sudut matanya. Laki-laki itu menhan tangisnya. Ia memang bukan seseorang yang mudah menangis, tetapi sejak kepergian salah satu _dongsaeng_-nya ia menjadi sering menangis tanpa ia sadari.

"_Hyung_ sudah pulang?" Heechul mendongak kaget saat sebuah suara tiba-tiba hadir. Ia kenal betul dengan suara itu. Milik Kyuhyun. Pemuda itu akhirnya memutuskan untuk memberanikan diri muncul di hadapan Sang _Hyung_.

Heechul diam, tidak berniat membalas sapaan hangat Kyuhyun. Ia malah menatap dingin ke arah Kyuhyun.

"_Hyung_ sudah makan?" sebenarnya Kyuhyun tahu Heechul baru saja memakan makanan yang tadi pagi dibuatnya. Membuat kebahagiaan tak terkira menghampirinya. Nemun, kebahagiaan itu tidak bertahan lama ketika Heechul dengan acuhnya melenggang pergi. Menuju kamarnya tanpa berkata apapun pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun kembali mersakan bola matanya memanas. Dadanya terasa sesak dan hatinya tiba-tiba terasa sakit. Sosok Donghae ada di sana. Memerhatikan mereka sedari tadi. Hatinya terasa sakit melihat kedua saudaranya yang terlihat tidak akur. Meskipun ia merasa aneh mengingat seharusnya ia sudah tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa tanpa kecuali rasa sakit itu sendiri.

...

Entah kenapa Leeteuk jadi merindukan Donghae saat anak itu tidak ada di sekitarnya. Pemuda itu merasa aneh dengan suasana sepi yang belakangan ini jarang ia rasakan. Sejak sampai di apartemennya tadi Leeteuk sudah berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya, tetapi tidak bisa. Pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Dan ia mulai frustasi.

"Tidurlah!" sugesti itu ia harapkan mampu membawanya ke alam mimpi. Namun, semua itu hanya angannya semata. Nyatanya matanya tidak mau terpejam barang lima menit saja.

"Kemana anak itu? Apa benar dia sudah kembali ke alam baka?" jeda sejenak, pandangan Leeteuk menyapu setiap sudut apartemennya. Berharap menemukan sosok Donghae.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan Leeteuk-_ah_? Harusnya kau senang dia sudah pergi dan tidak mengganggumu lagi. Kenapa kau jadi mencarinya sekarang? Bodoh!" pemuda bersurai pirang itu bermonolog ria.

Setelah itu, ia kembali berusaha memejamkan matanya. Ia kerubuti tubuhnya dengan selimut dan mulai menghitung domba. Berharap segera terlelap.

...

Mentari mulai membiaskan sinar-sinarnya menembus hawa dingin kota Seoul. Salju-salju putih nan indah menghiasai setiap sudut jalan dan juga atap-atap rumah. Leeteuk menggeliat ketika dirasanya udara dingin menyusup ke dalam kamarnya yang hangat.

"Engh~" Leeteuk meregangkan tubuhnya yang terasa kaku. Ia berhasil tertidur setelah menghitung domba sebanyak 493 ekor semalam.

"Selamat pagi, Teukie _hyung_!"

_Ah, suara itu lagi. Jadi dia belum kembali ke alam baka?_

Sia-sia pula ia merasa lega tadi malam. Ternyata makhluk berisik itu kembali lagi, membuat Leeteuk mengacak kasar rambut pirangnya. Tanpa memerdulikan Donghae, pemuda itu beranjak menuju ke kamar mandi. Entah kemana perginya niatan baik untuk menerima Donghae kemarin. Setelah melihat wajah bocah itu rasa kesal Leeteuk membuncah lagi.

"Apa _hyung_ tidak merindukanku? Maaf tadi malam aku pergi tanpa berpamitan pada _hyung_. Aku merindukan Heechul _hyung_ dan Kyuhyunie, jadi aku memutuskan untuk melihat mereka sebentar."

Leeteuk sudah tidak asing lagi dengan dua nama itu. Ingat, Donghae sudah menceritakan semua tentang dirinya dan juga keluarganya pada Leeteuk. Cerita-cerita itu selalu membuat Leeteuk merindukan masa-masa indahnya bersama dengan keluarganya. Satu cerita yang Leeteuk nantikan hingga saat ini. Cerita tentang bagaimana Donghae bisa meninggal. Ia penasaran namun enggan untuk bertanya karena ia tidak ingin terlibat dalam masalah makhluk lain. Masalah hidupnya saja sudah membuat ia merasa berat jangan lagi menambah masalah yang lain.

Seperti hari sebelum dan sebelumnya, Leeteuk dan Donghae menjalaninya seperti biasa. Leeteuk yang acuh dan Donghae yang membuat onar. Tidak ada yang berubah, keduanya sama-sama memiliki pendirian yang kuat. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah. Entah kapan hati Leeteuk akan luluh dengan usaha Donghae.

...

Hari-hari selanjutnya juga berjalan seperti biasanya. Beberapa kali Donghae kerap menghilang dan muncul secara tiba-tiba. Pernah seharian penuh ia tidak nampak, membuat Leeteuk terkadang merasa cemas. Mungkin ini adalah awal dimana Leeteuk akan menerima kehadiran Donghae.

Malam ini Donghae tidak muncul lagi. Mungkin ia pergi menemui saudaranya lagi. Leeteuk baru saja akan terlelap ketika ia merasakan kehadiran Donghae di kamarnya. Sekian lama Donghae menempel padanya, kini ia bisa merasakan setiap kali Donghae mendatanginya.

"_Hyung_." Panggil Donghae dengan suara yang teramat lirih.

"Kau sudah tidur ya?"

Belum. Leeteuk belum tidur. Ia hanya pura-pura tidur. Pemuda pirang itu merasa Donghae akan menceritakan sesuatu yang penting.

Leeteuk mendengar Donghae menghela napas sebelum kembali berbicara. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Mata Donghae mulai berkaca-kaca. "Apa aku yang menyebabkan mereka berdua menjadi seperti ini?" Leeteuk tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diceritakan Donghae tetapi ia tetap diam. Menunggu hingga bocah itu mengungkapkan semua yang meresahkan hatinya.

"Aku selalu bersikap kekanakan dan manja meskipun aku memiliki seorang _dongsaeng_. Heechul _hyung_ sangat menyayangiku tetapi entah mengapa aku selalu merasa Heechul _hyung_ lebih menyayangiku daripada Kyuhyun. Aku dapat melihat pancaran mata Heechul _hyung_ berbeda setiap kali menatap Kyuhyun. Entah karena apa, sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan Heechul _hyung_ tidak bisa dekat dengan Kyuhyun seperti ia dekat denganku. Mereka semakin jauh sejak kepergianku." Jeda sejenak. Donghae berusaha menahan rasa sesak di dadanya. Pemuda itu mengusap air mata yang tidak ia sadari sudah membanjiri wajahnya.

"Heechul _hyung_, dia-" jantung Leeteuk berdetak lebih cepat. Semakin cepat ketika Donghae tidak kunjung melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dia menyalahkan Kyuhyun sebagai penyebab kepergianku. Dia menganggap Kyuhyunlah yang menyebabkan aku meninggal. Karena itu, bantu aku Leeteuk _hyung_. Bantu aku meluruskan masalah ini. aku berusaha menjadi _hyung_ yang baik untuk Kyuhyun tetapi bahkan hingga saat terakhirku aku tidak mampu melakukannya. Aku justru membuatnya disalahkan atas kesalahan yang tidak pernah dilakukannya. Aku hanya bisa meminta bantuanmu karena dari semua orang yang pernah kutemui hanya kau yang mampu melihatku."

Leeteuk menegang di tempatnya. Tetapi ia masih diam dalam posisinya meskipun suara tangisan Donghae terdengar memenuhi apartemennya.

"_Jebal_, bantu aku _hyung_. Aku tidak sanggup melihat mereka berdua seperti ini. aku tidak sanggup melihat Kyuhyun setiap hari menangis."

"Aku moh-"

Ucapan Donghae terhenti ketika ia merasakan seseorang merengkuh tubuhnya. Seseorang tengah memeluknya saat ini. Dan orang itu adalah...

"Leeteuk _hyung_?"

"Aku akan membantumu." Detik itu juga mata sembab Donghae membulat sempurna.

TBC

maafkan saya baru update :(

banyak yang harus saya pikirkan mengenai FF ini. chapter ini pun pendek dan membosankan. maafkan saya, saya akn perbaiki di chapter selanjutnya yang entah kapan akan update, hehe

sekali lagi maafkan saya. mohon kritik dan sarannya di kotak review :)

special thanks buat yang udah review di prolog FF ini.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Help Me, Please!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

"_H-hyung_?" masih dengan keterkejutannya, Donghae menatap Leeteuk dengan mata yang kembali berkaca-kaca.

Leeteuk melepaskan pelukannya lalu menatap lurus iris kecoklatan Donghae yang terhalangi oleh air mata. Hatinya tergugah mendengar setiap lantunan kata yang Donghae ucapkan. Ia tidak mengerti apa keputusannya ini benar atau tidak. Ia hanya berharap suatu saat nanti tidak menyesali keputusan gilanya ini.

"Ceritakan semuanya padaku, Hae!" nada lembut itu membuat setetes air mata Donghae kembali jatuh. Lidahnya mendadak kelu dan bocah itu hanya bisa kembali menangis terisak. Kali ini Leeteuk mampu melihat bahwa itu adalah air mata bahagia. Donghae merasa sebagian dari bebannya terangkat hanya dengan satu kalimat yang Leeteuk ucapkan.

Leeteuk membiarkan Donghae menangis, menunggu hingga akhirnya bocah itu mampu mengontrol tangisannya. Ia usap punggung Donghae yang bergetar berharap itu akan mampu membuat Donghae tenang dan berhenti menangis. Setelah lima menit berlalu barulah Donghae bisa menghentikan tangisnya.

"_Go-gomawo hyung." _Ucap Donghae masih sesegukan.

"Maaf selama ini aku-"

"Tidak apa-apa _hyung_. Aku mengerti." Donghae tersenyum menenagkan. "Aku bisa mengerti apa yang kau takutkan." Lanjutnya sambil tertawa garing sekedar untuk mencairkan suasana. Leeteuk membalasnya dengan senyum kikuk.

_Ya. Mungkin dia memang mengerti jika manusia tidak ingin terlibat ke dalam masalah dunia lain._

"Kau mau menceritakan semuanya padaku?"

Donghae mengangguk semangat.

"Baiklah. Bagaimana jika sambil minum kopi?" ucap Leeteuk yang sedetik kemudian ia merasa ada yang aneh dengan ucapannya. Oh! Apakah Leeteuk lupa jika Donghae adalah roh yang sudah tidak memerlukan makan dan minum?

"Tentu saja. Tapi, _hyung _saja yang minum kopi ya? Aku sudah tidak bisa menikmatinya meskipun sebenarnya aku ingin. Haha..."

Leeteuk menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sembari nyengir lebar. "Aku lupa. Maaf. Kau terlihat seperti manusia pada umumnya jika saja kulitmu tidak sepucat itu." Beranjak ke dapur dan membuat kopi, Leeteuk tetap membuat dua cangkir, yang satu ia letakkan di depan Donghae sedangkan yang satunya lagi ia sesap sendiri.

"_Gomawo hyung_." Bocah berseragam SMA itu menatap secangkir kopi di hadapannya. Meskipun tidak bisa meminumnya Donghae bisa membayangkan kurang-lebih seperti apa rasanya. "Aku bingung harus memulai ceritanya dari mana." Lanjutnya.

Leeteuk menyesap kopinya. "Bagaimana kau bisa meninggal?" Jujur saja, itu adalah hal yang paling ingin ditanyakannya sejak dulu.

"Aku tidak tahu." Jawab Donghae yang sukses membuat Leeteuk terbelalak kaget dan hampir saja menyemburkan kopi yang baru saja disesapnya.

"Kenapa tidak tahu?" tanya Leeteuk sarkatis yang dijawab Donghae dengan gelangan kepala saja.

...

_Begitu kelopak mata itu terbuka hanya suasana serba putih yang dapat dilihatnya. Merasa bingung dengan keberadaannya, ia memutar kepalanya tak tentu arah. Mencoba menemukan orang lain selain dirinya. Tidak ada seorang pun. Bahkan satu benda pun tidak ada. Ini hanyalah ruang hampa berwarna putih. Samar-samar, laki-laki itu mendengar suara-suara yang memanggil namanya._

"Donghae-ssi bertahanlah!"

"Donghae-ssi kumohon kembalilah!"

_Suara-suara itu terdengar semakin jauh, padahal ia diam di tempatnya. Donghae berlari seperti orang gila menyusul suara-suara yang semakin menjauh. Tetapi sayang, semakin ia memepercepat larinya suara itu semakin menjauh hingga akhirnya menghilang._

_Bersamaan dengan itu, ruang hampa serba putih itu kini berubah sedikit demi sedikit. Tampaklah langit biru dengan awan putih seperti gula kapas. Kemudian, tampaklah padang rumput yang sangat luas berwana hijau yang menyegarkan. Donghae terkejut. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi._

"_Tempat apa ini?" desahnya sedikit ketakutan._

_Donghae memutuskan untuk menelusuri tempat asing ini. Siapa sangka jika nanti ia bisa menemukan seseorang yang bisa membantunya. Tidak lama setelah ia mencari, ia menemukan jalan setapak kecil yang mengarah ke suatu tempat. Dengan langkah pasti laki-laki bersurai kecoklatan itu mengikuti jalan tersebut. Di ujung jalan ia menemukan sebuah gerbang yang sangat besar dan tinggi, yang terbuat dari emas._

_Donghae tidak tahu apakah ia harus membuka gerbang itu atau tidak. Diambang keputusasaan, akhirnya Donghae memilih untuk mencoba membukanya. Tetapi, ketika tangannya baru menyentuh gerbang emas itu sebuah suara berhasil membuatnya terkejut._

"_Donghae?" suara itu terdengar lembut sekali di telinga Donghae dan sepertinya ia mengenali suara itu._

_Bola mata Donghae sukses membola saat mendapati sosok yang selama ini ia rindukan. Ia tercekat. "Ayah? Ibu?" ucapnya tak percaya._

"_Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Nak?" tanya Sang Ayah. Nadanya terdengar khawatir._

_Berbeda dengan Donghae yang merasakan kebahagiaan tak terkira, ayah dan ibunya justru menatapnya cemas._

"_Aku merindukan kalian." Air mata sudah jatuh membasahi pipi Donghae dan tanpa menunggu lagi ia menghambur ke dalam pelukan kedua orangtuanya._

_Sang Ibu mengelus surai kecoklatan Donghae dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Kami juga merindukanmu sayang."_

"_Dan kadua saudaramu yang lain tentu saja." Tambah Sang Ayah._

_Donghae masih menangis dan memeluk kedua orang tuanya. Hangat sekali. Kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak dirasakannya. Dulu orangtuanya meninggal saat ia, _hyung_, dan _donghsaeng-_nya masih sangat kecil._

"_Donghae-_ya_, apa yang kau lakukan di tempat ini Nak?" tanya Sang ibu sekali lagi, setelah tangisan Donghae mereda yang kini hanya menyisakan sesegukan kecil._

_Donghae hanya menggeleng lemah sebagai jawabannya._

"_Sebaiknya kita mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk bicara." Usul Sang Ayah yang mendapat persetujuan penuh dari istrinya. Mereka menuntun Donghae menuju sebuah pohon besar yang terdapat kolam kecil di bawahnya._

"_Aku senang sekali bertemu kalian." Kata Donghae girang setelah ia, ayah, dan ibunya duduk di tepian kolam. Senyum lebar tak lepas dari wajah Donghae meskipun mata bocah itu masih berkaca-kaca. Ia tidak bisa menyembunyikan luapan kebahagiaan dalam hatinya. Sang Ibu tersenyum geli melihat tingkah putranya sedangkan Sang Ayah mengusak surai kecoklatan Donghae gemas._

"_Hae-_ya_, ceritakan pada kami bagaimana kau bisa sampai ke tempat ini, hmm?" pinta Sang Ibu lembut._

"_Aku juga tidak tahu, bu. Saat aku membuka mataku, aku hanya bisa melihat warna putih dan mendengar suara-suara aneh yang memanggil namaku. Tetapi, setelah suara-suara itu menghilang warna putih yang kulihat perlahan memudar dan berganti padang rumput dengan awan biru yang sangat cerah." Jelas Donghae panjang lebar._

"_Kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum kau tertidur?" kali ini Sang Ayah bertanya._

_Donghae kembali menggeleng. "Mollayo."_

"_Baiklah, jangan dipaksa untuk mengingatnya jika memang tidak bisa. _Arra_?!"_

"Ne, eomma_!"_

_Ayah dan ibu Donghae tersenyum. "Tapi, tempat apa ini? apa ayah dan ibu selama ini tinggal disini?"_

"_Sebenarnya kami tinggal di balik gerbang tadi." Jawab Sang Ayah. Donghae melihat ibunya dan wanita cantik itu mengangguk, membenarkan jawaban suaminya._

"_Kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak kesana saja?"_

_Donghae dapat melihat kedua orangtuanya saling menatap dengan ekspresi yang tidak dimengerti Donghae._

"Apa tidak apa-apa kita membawanya kesana?" _tanya Ibu Donghae kepada suaminya. Mereka berkomunikasi dengan saling membaca pikiran._

"Aku rasa tidak apa-apa karena dia sudah berada disini."

"Tapi, apa artinya Donghae sudah-"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Itu adalah hal yang tidak seharusnya kita tahu."

"Aku mengerti."

_Sang Ayah mengelus kepala Donghae. "Tentu saja kita akan kesana. Tapi, apa kau tidak khawatir dengan _hyung _dan _dongsaeng _mu?"_

"_Sebenarnya aku sedikit menghawatirkan mereka." Donghae memang benar-benar menghawatirkan mereka karena kedua saudaranya itu sedikit tidak akur, dan Donghae tidak pernah tahu penyebabnya._

"_Kau mau melihat mereka?" sahut Sang Ibu._

"_Bisakah?"_

"_Tentu saja, sayang."_

"_Pejamkan matamu Donghae-_ya_!" perintah Ayah Donghae. Patuh, Donghae memjamkan matanya. _

_Sang ibu menggenggam tangan kiri Donghae sedangkan Sang Ayah menggenggam tangan kanannya. Hati Donghae berdesir merasakan hangatnya kedua tangan itu. Donghae rindu. Rindu setiap sentuhan hangat kedua orangtuanya. Dan bagaikan keajaiban ketika saat ini ia berada diantara mereka._

_Sedetik kemudian Donghae merasakan sebuah tekanan kuat. Laki-laki itu masih memejamkan kedua matanya. "Buka matamu, sayang!" suara Sang Ibu dan Donghae membuka matanya perlahan._

"_Oh kita di rumah?" bingungnya ketika ia sudah berada di ruang tamu rumah mereka._

_Cklek!_

_Pintu rumah itu terbuka. Heechul lah orang yang membuka pintu itu. Wajahnya menyiratkan kesedihan. Di belakangnya ada Kyuhyun yang tertunduk murung. Donghae dapat melihat ada bekas air mata di wajah kedua saudaranya. Apalagi Kyuhyun. Masih ada air mata yang berkumpul di sudut matanya._

"_Ada apa? Kenapa mereka terlihat sangat sedih?" tanya Donghae kepada orangtua dan juga dirinya sendiri. Kedua orangtua Donghae menggeleng lemah. Mereka selebihnya tahu, hanya saja mereka tidak ingin memberi tahu Donghae. Biarlah anak itu mengetahuinya sendiri._

_Heechul menghentikan langkahnya ketika Kyuhyun telah menutup pintu. Laki-laki tampan itu berbalik dan menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Ada gejolak aneh dalam hatinya. Gejolak itu sebenarnya sudah muncul sejak tadi, hanya saja ia menahannya. Kyuhyun masih menunduk, ia tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Bocah berambut ikal itu takut menatap _hyung-_nya._

"_Semua ini salahmu! Kalau saja kau lebih bersabar menunggunya semua ini tidak akan terjadi!" Kyuhyun tercekat begitu juga dengan Donghae._

"_Heechul _hyung _apa maksudmu? Apa salah Kyuhyun?" Donghae yang tidak mengerti apa-apa spontan bertanya kepada Heechul._

_Perkataan Heechul tadi sukses membuat luka di hati Kyuhyun. Hatinya sangat sakit mendengar itu dan membuat air matanya kembali berjatuhan. Bocah itu mengeratnyan kepalan tangannya, menyalurkan rasa sakitnya disana._

"_Maafkan aku _hyung_." Lirih Kyuhyun. Dapat terasa dengan jelas ketulusan serta penyesalan dalam ungkapan maaf itu._

_Donghae semakin bingung ketika sepertinya tidak ada yang mendengar pertanyaannya. Ia berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun. "Kyuhyun-_ah_ apa yang terjadi? Ceritakan padaku!" teriaknya kesal._

_Aneh. Mata Kyuhyun menatap lurus ke depan sedangkan Donghae berada tepat di depannya. Lalu kenapa seolah Kyuhyun tidak melihat Donghae? Saat itulah Donghae menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah._

"_Kyu, kau tidak bisa melihatku?"_

"_Ayah, Ibu apa yang terjadi?" Donghae berusaha mencari kejelasan melalui orangtuanya, tapi sepasang suami istri itu hanya diam._

"_Donghae tidak akan kembali hidup hanya dengan kata maaf darimu." Sekali lagi Heechul membuat luka di hati Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun tahu sebanyak apapun permintaan maafnya tidak akan mampu merubah apapun. Ia juga merasa sangat bersalah dengan kematian Donghae. Bocah itu tertekan dan Heechul semakin menekannya._

_Di sisi lain, Donghae kembali tercekat. "Aku sudah meninggal?" ucapnya tak percaya. Ia memandangi kedua tangannya. "Pantas saja Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihatku." Lanjutnya sambil tersenyum pedih._

...

"Setelah itu ayah dan ibuku membawaku kembali ke tempat itu. Aku bertanya kepada mereka bagaimana semua itu bisa terjadi. Tapi, mereka juga tidak tahu apa-apa."

...

"_Bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi bu? Bagaimana bisa aku sudah meninggal? Hal terakhir yang kuingat, aku sedang mengikuti pelajaran seperti biasa. Tapi sekarang..." Donghae meracau hingga tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan lagi. Kepalanya terasa mau pecah memikirkan kejadian ini sedangkan ayah dan ibunya sama sekali tidak membantu. Tidak tahukah mereka jika anaknya sekarang sedang kebingungan?_

_Bocah bersurai kecoklatan itu ingin menangis, dadanya sesak tapi tidak ada air mata yang keluar. Ibunya memandang sang anak prihatin. Wanita itu ingin membantu tapi tidak bisa. Bukan haknya mencampuri masalah ini._

"_Tidak bisakah kalian bercerita sesuatu? Setidaknya tentang tempat ini?"_

"_Kami rasa ini adalah batas antara dunia dan akhirat. Kau lihat gerbang emas tadi? Itu adalah gerbang menuju dunia akhirat. Kami tidak bisa bercerita lebih banyak mengenai tempat ini karena kami sendiri juga tidak tahu apa-apa. Sama seperti dirimu, begitu kami membuka mata, kami sudah berada di tempat ini." Jawab Sang Ayah yang sama sekali tidak membuat perasaan Donghae menjadi lebih baik. Bocah itu justru semakin putus asa._

"_Tapi, kenapa kita tidak mencoba masuk ke dalam bersama Donghae?" tanya Ibu Donghae kepada suaminya._

"_Kau benar. Bagaimana kalau kita masuk Donghae-_ya_?"_

"_Apa aku bisa kembali melihat _hyung _dan Kyuhyun setelah masuk ke sana?"_

"_Tetu saja bisa. Kau tahu mengapa kami bisa mengenalimu setelah sekian lama? Bukankah dulu kami pergi saat kau masih sangat kecil?"_

_Benar. Donghae menjadi bertanya-tanya juga. Seharusnya orangtuanya tidak mengenalinya. Wajahnya sudah berubah dari Donghae yang balita menjadi Donghae yang remaja._

"_Itu semua karena kami selalu mengawasi kalian dari sini. Bagaimana kalian tumbuh dan bagaimana kalian menjalani hidup kalian." Jelas Sang Ibu lembut. Wanita itu tersenyum hangat sekali membuat Donghae merasakan sedikit ketenangan._

_Tapi, tunggu! Jika itu benar, bukankah seharusnya mereka tahu bagaimana Donghae bisa meninggal?_

"_Jika begitu, bukankah kalian seharusnya tahu bagaimana aku meninggal?"_

_Sang Ayah menghela npasnya, lalu menjawab. "Kami memang selalu mengawasi kalian. Tapi, tidak setiap saat, setiap waktu ataupun setiap hari. Dimensi waktu di tempat ini dan dunia berbeda."_

"_Kami benar-benar tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa berada di sini sayang." Tambah Sang Ibu. Wajah wanita itu juga terlihat sedih. Mana mungkin ada orangtua yang senang ketika anaknya meninggal._

_Begitu juga dengan Donghae. Ia senang bertemu dengan orangtuanya, tetapi ia masih ingin hidup. Ia masih ingin bersama _hyung_-nya, _dongsaeng-_nya, kakek-neneknya, dan juga teman-temannya. Bocah itu tidak ingin meninggalkan orang-orang yang dicintainya. Ia ingin melindungi mereka. Terlebih lagi terjadi kesalahpahaman diantara saudaranya saat ini. Dan itu karena dirinya. Tidak bisa. Donghae tidak bisa membiarkan ini. Jika memang Donghae harus pergi, ia ingin pergi dengan tenang. Ia ingin pergi tanpa meninggalkan masalah apapun di dunia._

"_Ayo kita pergi sayang." Ajak ibunya. Wanita cantik itu menarik lembut lengan Donghae. Donghae hanya bisa menurut sementara pikirannya masih terbang kemana-mana._

_Sampai di depan gerbang megah itu. Donghae mendongak memperhatikan dengan seksama kemegahan dari pembatas dunia itu. Ada rasa takut yang mendera hatinya ketika menyaksikan kemegahan gerbang di depannya. Takut dengan apa yang menantinya di balik sana._

_Tangan Sang Ayah terulur, mendorong gerbang itu agar terbuka. Tapi belum sempat tangan lelaki paruh baya itu menyentuh Sang Gerbang Megah terdengar suara dingin dan tegas menghentikannya._

"_Tunggu! Kalian tidak bisa membawanya." Ucap suara itu dengan sangat tegas. Sang pemilik suara belum menampakkan wujudnya tetapi Donghae sudah bergetar ketakutan. Ia melirik ayah dan ibunya, pasangan itu tampak terkejut._

"_Tapi, bukankah seharusnya dia masuk ke dalam?" Suara ayah Donghae terdengar bergetar. Sepertinya lelaki itu juga ketakutan. Perlahan aura aneh menyelimuti sekeliling mereka._

"_Tidak bisa. Hatinya masih di bebani oleh urusan dunia. Lagi pula dia tidak ingin mesuk ke dalam. Aku benar kan bocah kecil?!" Donghae hampir terjekang ke belakang saking kagetnya. Sosok bersayap perak tiba-tiba hadir di hadapannya. Seperti hendak menerkamnya._

_Sosok itu memiliki wajah dingin dan menakutkan. Pakainnya terlihat seperti kain putih yang hanya dililitkan ke tubuhnya begitu saja. Wajahnya terlihat meragukan. Ia tampan dan cantik disaat bersamaan. Membuat Donghae tidak bisa menebak apakah jenis kelamin dari wujud yang saat ini sedang menatapnya tajam._

_Donghae bergidik ketika merasakan kilatan aneh di manik hitam dari sosok itu. Mulutnya seakan dibungkam, membuat ia tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan yang ditujukan kepadanya._

"_Donghae?" panggilan Sang Ibu menariknya dari lubang ketakutan._

_Ia menunduduk untuk menghindari tatapan menusuk Sang Malaikat. Selebihnya Donghae tahu menugkin sosok itu adalah malaikat penjaga tempat ini._

"_A-aku tidak ingin kesalahpahaman itu terus terjadi. Semua karena diriku. Aku ingin meluruskannya agar mereka hidup bahagia."_

"_Tapi, semua itu bukan urusanmu lagi Donghae. Kau sudah meninggal dan kau tidak bisa mencampuri masalah duniawi." Sang Ibu terlihat khawatir dengan keputusan Donghae._

"_Ibumu benar, nak."_

"_Tidak bisa ayah. Pasti ada caranya, iya kan?" entah dari mana Donghae memiliki keberanian itu, dia bertanya kepada malaikat penjaga yang dari tadi menatapnya tajam._

_Malaikat penjaga itu tersenyum sinis. "Apa yang membuatmu seyakin itu? Yang dikatakan orangtuamu adalah benar. Sebagai anak yang baik sebaiknya kau menuruti nasihat mereka, bukan?"_

"_Aku..." Donghae tidak bisa melanjutkan kalimatnya. Dadanya terlalu sesak hingga air matanya berjatuhan tanpa ampun. Meskipun Donghae bukan menusia lagi, tetapi ia masih memiliki hati dan bisa merasakan apa itu sakit hati. Pada akhirnya Donghae hanya mampu tersedu pedih di hadapan orangtua dan Sang Malaikat._

"_Kami harus segera kembali Donghae. Kau harus ikut dengan kami. Tidak mungkin kau terus berada di sini."_

"_Biarkan dia yang memutuskan!" mendengar titah malaikat penjaga, mulut ayah dan ibu Donghae bungkam seketika._

_Tangis Donghae mereda diikuti oleh sesegukan kecil yang mengalun dari bibirnya. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan." Ucapnya._

"_Aku akan membiarkanmu berada di sini sampai kau bisa memutuskan apa yang akan kau lakukan. Seperti apa yang dikatakan orangtuamu. Sebagai manusia yang telah mati, tidak seharusnya kau mencampuri urusan dunia. Hatimu lah yang menentukan apakah kau bisa masuk ke dalam dunia akhirat atau tidak. Jika kau masih memikirkan urusan dunia manusia dan belum ikhlas menerima kenyataan bahwa kau telah mati maka sampai kapanpun kau tidak akan perah bisa masuk ke dalam dunia akhirat. Roh seperti dirimu tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun di dunia manusia. Kecuali jika mungkin ada manusia yang bisa melihatmu dan mau membantumu. Meski begitu roh tidak selamanya bisa berada di dunia manusia. Mau atau tidak mereka akan kembali ke alam mereka dalam tenggang waktu yang telah ditentukan." Jelas Sang Malaikat pajang lebar._

_Donghae mendengarkan dengan penuh perhatian. Jika seperti itu masih ada kemungkinan untuknya meluruskan kesalahpahaman Heechul terhadap Kyuhyun._

"_Kalau begitu masih ada kemungkinan untukku menyelesaikan semuanya." Ucap Donghae penuh semangat. Kemungkinan itu memang kecil, tetapi sekecil apapun itu Donghae tetap akan berharap padanya._

"_Berapa lama waktu yang kumiliki untuk berada di dunia?"_

_Malaikat Penjaga itu tersenyum mengerikan. "Kau bocah yang keras kepala."_

"_Mungkin lebih mengarah pada bocah yang mempunyai semangat dan harapan besar." Balas Donghae sambil tersenyum lebar._

"_Kau ingat apa kata pepatah? Jangan berharap terlalu tinggi karena kau akan merasa lebih sakit ketika jatuh."_

"_Kau adalah malaikat dan kau masih percaya dengan pepatah manusia?"_

_Saat itulah Donghae melihat mata malaikat itu terbelalak meskipun hanya satu detik. Mungkin ia tidak menyangkan jika Donghae akan membalasnya dengan telak. Terkutuklah Lee Donghae yang berani mempermainkan makhluk mulia itu._

"_Saat kuncup bunga pertama mekar di musim semi saat itulah waktumu telah berakhir." Ujar Sang Malaikat. Lagi-lagi dengan tatapan yang menusuk._

"_Itu berarti sekitar tiga bulan yang akan datang."_

"_Donghae kau yakin akan melakukannya?" tanya Sang Ibu cemas._

"_Aku belum memutuskannya bu. Aku akan memikirkannya lagi." Jawab Donghae menenangkan Sang Ibu. Ia tampilkan seulas senyum agar ibunya merasa lebih tenang lagi._

"_Sudah saatnya kalian berdua kembali." Sang Malaikat memeringatkan lalu menghilang begitu saja dari hadapan mereka._

_Kulit lembut Sang Ibu mengusap pipi Donghae yang pucat. "Pikirkan dengan baik sayang. Kami menunggumu."_

"_Kau selalu membuat kami bangga padamu. Ayah percaya apapun keputusan yang kau ambil, kau bisa mempertanggungjawabkannya."_

"_Terima kasih ayah, ibu."_

"_Kami pergi dulu Donghae."_

"_Hmm."_

_Pasangan suami istri itu akhirnya pergi dan menghilang di balik gerbang megah itu. Donghae menghela napas berat saat pintu gerbang itu menelan sosok ayah dan ibunya. Ia harus memikirkan dengan baik apa yang akan dilakukannya. Kemungkinan menemukan seseorang yang bisa membantunya di dunia manusia sangatlah kecil. Apa lagi jika ia ingat ia tidak punya teman yang memiliki indera keenam._

...

"Jadi kau memutuskan untuk pergi ke sini?" Donghae mengangguk.

"Apa yang membuatmu yakin jika akan ada yang membantumu?"

"Sebenarnya aku juga sedikit ragu saat itu. Tapi, keadaan antara _hyung _dan _dongsaeng_-ku memotivasiku. Aku tidak akan menyerah selama harapan itu ada dan akhirnya Tuhan mengabulkan harapanku ketika aku bertemu denganmu." Donghae tersenyum lebar ketika mengingat kembali bagaimana bahagianya dia saat Leeteuk menyapanya malam itu.

Senyuman di wajah Donghae membuat Leeteuk menjadi salah tingkah. "Apa saja yang kau lakukan ketika sampai di sini (dunia manusia)?"

"Tentu saja mencari seseorang yang bisa melihatku. Tetapi aku lebih sering melihat Heechul _hyung_ dan Kyuhyun."

"Apa sampai sekarang _hyung_-mu masih menyalahkan _dongsaeng_-mu?" tanya Leeteuk hati-hati.

Donghae mengangguk pelan. "Heechul _hyung _masih merasa bahwa kematianku karena Kyuhyun. Dia masih bersikap mengabaikan Kyuhyun."

Leeteuk mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun tentang penyebab kematianmu?"

"Sudah kucoba berkali-kali tapi aku tidak bisa mengingatnya."

Hening. Leeteuk masih memikirkan apa langkah selanjutnya yang akan ia ambil sedangkan Donghae terdiam karena banyak pertanyaan yang tiba-tiba muncul di kepalanya.

_Apa Leeteuk _hyung_ benar-benar akan membantuku? Bagaimana jika ternyata Leeteuk _hyung_ berbohong? Jika iya, apa yang harus kulakukan? Waktuku tidak akan lama lagi. Tidak, tidak. Leeteuk _hyung_ bukan orang yang mudah mengingkari janji. Setidaknya itu yang aku lihat selama ini._

"Berapa lama lagi waktu yang kau miliki?" masih hening. Donghae tidak menyimak pertanyaan Leeteuk. Bocah itu masih bergulat dengan pikiran-pikiran konyolnya.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu memandang Donghae ketika tidak mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaannya. Ia menghela napas melihat Donghae yang malah melamun. "Ya! Donghae-_ya_!"

Donghae tersentak. "E-eoh? _Ne_, _hyung_?"

Leeteuk berdecak sembari menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Berapa lama lagi waktu yang kau miliki?" tanyanya lagi.

Bocah SMA itu memutar bola matanya. Ia mengingat-ngingat, kira-kira sudah berapa lama ia menghabiskan waktu di sini.

"Aku rasa tinggal satu bulan lagi." Jawabnya setelah menghitung dengan bantuan jari-jari tangannya.

Leeteuk tersedak kopi yang baru saja disesapnya. "Apa?! Apa saja yang kau lakukan selama ini?"

"Aku mencari orang yang bisa melihatku sekitar satu bulan lebih. _Hyung_ tahu kan ada banyak manusia di bumi ini?"

"Kenapa tinggal satu bulan lagi? Apa bisa? Ini sulit Donghae. Aku yakin dua saudaramu itu tidak akan percaya jika aku mengatakan aku bisa melihat saudaranya yang sudah meninggal. Terlebih lagi mereka tidak mengenalku. Kita juga belum tahu penyebab kematianmu. Argh!" Leeteuk mengacak rambutnya, menunjukkan seberapa frustasinya dia.

Donghae menggembungkan pipinya lucu. Yang Leeteuk katakan memang benar tapi itu juga salahnya karena tidak mau membantu dari awal.

"Jika saja _hyung_ mau membantuku lebih awal mu-"

"Jadi kau menyalahkanku?!" tanya Leeteuk sarkatis. Tidak terima disalahkan. Bagaimana bisa ini semua salahnya? Memangnya siapa yang mau terlibat dalam masalah seperti ini? Ini konyol sekali.

Donghae mengibas-ibaskan kedua tangannya. "Tidak tidak tidak. Bukan begitu maksudku _hyung_! Aish _jinjja_!"

"Maafkan aku _hyung_."

Menghembuskan napas kasar, Leeteuk selalu tidak tega melihat tatapan menyedihkan itu. "Setidaknya aku akan berusaha membantumu."

"_Hyung jeongmal gomawoyo_!" seketika itu Donghae memeluk Leeteuk. Membuat pemuda bersurai pirang itu terkejut.

"Kenapa kau bisa memelukku?" tanya Leeteuk polos.

"Tentu saja karena kau bisa melihatku."

"Apa aku juga bisa menyentuhmu?"

Donghae terkikik geli. "_Hyung_, aku baru saja memelukmu. Itu berarti kau juga bisa menyentuhku." Ganteng-ganteng begitu Leeteuk bodoh juga.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih _hyung_."

Pelan, tangan Leeteuk menyentuh pucuk kepala Donghae. Bisa, Leeteuk memang bisa menyentuhnya dan saat itu juga ia mengusak surai Donghae lembut. "Hmm... kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali dan aku sudah cukup bosan mendengarnya."

"Rasa terima kasihku padamu tidak akan pernah cukup meskipun aku mengucapkan 'terima kasih' padamu setiap hari."

Leeteuk hanya tersenyum sambil mengusak surai Donghae lagi. Ia baru menyadari ternyata Donghae begitu menggemaskan. Wajahnya yang polos dan sifatnya yang kekanakan mengingatkan ia pada adik-adiknya di panti asuhan dulu. Ah, sayang sekali di usia Donghae yang masih belia ia sudah meninggal. Dunia ini memang penuh dengan misteri.

"Satu hal yang ingin kutahu Hae."

"Apa itu _hyung_?"

"Kenapa diantara banyaknya orang di bumi akulah yang terpilih untuk membantumu?"

"Mhm... entahlah. Mungkin ada benang merah yang sebenernya menghubungkan kita."

"Tapi aku tidak pernah mengenalmu ataupun keluargamu."

"Dunia memang penuh misteri _hyung_. Mungkin kita akan tahu suatu hari nanti."

TBC

* * *

Maaf otak saya udah buntu sampai di sini. oke ini tidak menjawab apa pun jadi sekali lagi saya minta maaf. ini juga membosankan dan alurnya lelet banget. maaf T.T

ada yg punya ide apa benang merah antara Leeteuk dan Donghae? jujur aku masih bingung dan sedikit ragu :(

kemarin ada yang nanya tentang anime ya? oke judul anime nya 'Ano Hi Mita Hana'

apa yang menyebabkan Donghae meninggal akan dijawab seiring berjalannya waktu. meskipun lambat harap bersabar ya..

Special thank buat: aniielfishy, Tyateukie13, Guest, Fei, Gihae, ElizElfishy, Wonhaesung Love, teukhaekyu, Arum Junnie, Shofie Kim, Rahma94

jika ada yang belum disebutkan saya minta maaf :)


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Help Me, Please!**

.

.

.

...

Hari masih gelap ketika Kyuhyun terbangun. Mengucek matanya pelan, laki-laki itu berusaha menghilangkan rasa lengket di matanya. Setelahnya, ia melirik jam digital yang bertengger manis di atas meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Masih pukul lima pagi. Sebenarnya ini terlalu pagi untuknya bangun dan bersiap ke sekolah.

Sejak _hyung_-nya yang kedua meninggal, Kyuhyun selalu bangun tidur pada jam-jam seperti ini. Padahal, sejak dulu ia lah yang paling sering bangun siang. Memang segalanya telah berubah sejak hari mengerikan itu terjadi. Hubungannya dengan _hyung_ tertuanya menjadi semakin merenggang. Tidak hanya itu, _hyung_-nya itu bahkan menyalahkannya atas kematian _hyung _keduanya. Memang tidak adil, tetapi Kyuhyun juga merasa bahwa itu adalah salahnya. Dia sangat menyesal hingga rasanya ingin mati saja. Perasaan itu selalu menjadi mimpi buruknya saat tidur.

Remaja itu turun dari atas ranjangnya sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah kusut. Dia berjalan ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahnya. Air dingin akan membuatnya lebih segar. Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun beranjak ke dapur. Seperti biasa, ia akan membuat sarapan untuknya dan _hyung_ tertuanya. Hal ini biasa dilakukannya juga sejak _hyung_ keduanya meninggal. Bukan karena apa, ia hanya ingin memperpendek jarak antara dirinya dan _hyung_-nya itu.

Sebagai orang yang tidak pernah menyentuh peralatan dapur bukan hal mudah untuk memasak makanan enak dan rumit. Kyuhyun hanya bisa memasak makanan ala kadarnya. Itupun tidak menjamin rasanya selalu enak. Tetapi, seburuk apapun masakannya dia akan tetap berusaha melakukan yang terbaik. Seperti yang dulu Donghae lakukan. _Hyung_ keduanya yang kelewat _childish_ itu selalu mengajarkan untuk pantang menyerah. Seburuk apapun hasilnya, setidaknya kita sudah melakukan yang terbaik. Itulah kata-kata yang selalu Kyuhyun ingat.

Kyuhyun mulai sibuk dengan kegiatannya di dapur. Remaja itu memotong sayuran dan meraciknya dengan bumbu-bumbu dapur. Sepertinya dia sudah mulai terbiasa memasak. Keterampilannya sudah meningkat sejak kali pertama menginjakkan kaki di dapur. Hampir satu jam Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktu di dapur. Sampai dia meletakkan piring terakhir di atas meja makan Heechul belum juga muncul dari kamarnya.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan seragam sekolah terlebih dahulu sambil menunggu Heechul turun. Namun, ketika Kyuhyun sudah kembali ke meja makan dengan seragam sekolah yang lengkap sosok Heechul belum ia temukan. Bocah itu hanya mampu menghela napas kecewa lalu duduk di kursi dan mulai memakan sarapannya. Tidak jarang hal seperti ini terjadi karena Kyuhyun tahu Heechul tidak ingin melihatnya. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak pernah menyerah. Dia terus berusaha membuat Heechul kembali menganggapnya ada. Mengakui bahwa Heechul mempunyai satu adik lagi bernama Kyuhyun. Selesai sarapan Kyuhyun berangkat ke sekolah dengan naik bis seperti biasa setelah berpamitan kepada Heechul, tepatnya pada pintu kamar Heechul yang tertutup rapat.

...

Heechul terbangun ketika mendengar suara ribut di bawah. Sebenarnya suara itu tidak cukup jika dibilang mengganggu. Hanya saja Heechul merasa penasaran dengan suara itu. Pemuda itu menyibak sedikit tirai kamarnya. Masih gelap, lalu siapa yang membuat suara-suara itu di pagi buta seperti ini? merasa penasaran, akhirnya Heechul memutuskan untuk turun dan memeriksanya.

Rupanya suara ribut itu berasal dari dapur. Heechul bisa melihat sosok Sang Adik yang sedang sibuk memasak di dapur dari jauh. Tidak, Heechul tidak ingin mendekat atau bahkan menyapa Kyuhyun. Hatinya selalu terasa nyeri setiap kali melihat Kyuhyun. Dalam hatinya selalu ada gejolak amarah yang entah bagaimana bisa muncul di sana. Dia juga tidak tahu apa penyebabnya, tetapi setiap kali Heechul melihat Kyuhyun ia menjadi teringat dengan Donghae dan itu membuatnya tanpa sadar menjahui Kyuhyun dan bersikap dingin pada adik keduanya itu.

Lama Heechul memerhatikan Kyuhyun yang sedang memasak. Jika dia berani lebih jujur, sebenarnya dia sangat merindukan Kyuhyun. Namun, ada satu perasaan aneh yang entah mengapa malah membuatnya jauh dari Kyuhyun. Membuatnya membuat jarak dan batas transparan antara dirinya dan Kyuhyun. Memerhatikan Kyuhyun dari jauh adalah salah satunya cara yang bisa Heechul lakukan.

Heechul tersadar jika ia harus segera pergi saat pria itu melihat Kyuhyun mematikan kompornya. Dengan sedikit tergesa dia kembali ke kamarnya lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya. Heechul termenung duduk di atas ranjangnya. Dia tahu Kyuhyun ingin sarapan bersamanya dan Heechul juga tahu bahwa sesungguhnya dirinya menginginkan hal yang sama. Hanya saja keegoisannya menutupi perasaan itu, membuatnya bersembunyi di dalam ruang sunyi ini.

Lima belas menit kemudian Heechul mendengar suara Kyuhyun dari balik pintu kamarnya. Anak itu tidak pernah lupa berpamitan kepada Heechul setiap kali akan pergi. Sama sepeti Donghae, kerena dialah yang mengajarkan Kyuhyun untuk selalu melakukan itu. Sekali lagi, Heechul merasakan goresan luka di hatinya ketika nama 'Donghae' terlintas.

Setelah merasa Kyuhyun sudah meninggalkan rumah, Heechul keluar dari kamarnya. Dia pergi ke ruang makan. Tersedia menu sarapan sederhana di sana, untuk Heechul dari Kyuhyun. Rumah juga sudah rapih dan bersih. Heechul tahu Kyuhyun melakukan itu untuk menarik perhatiannya, untuk membuatnya bersikap seperti dulu. Namun, Heechul belum bisa. Belum bisa menatap Kyuhyun seperti dulu. Belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa sebenarnya semua itu bukan salah Kyuhyun. Itu adalah takdir Tuhan. Pada akhirnya Heechul hanya mampu menangis sambil meremas dadanya kuat-kuat.

"Maaf…"

...

Leeteuk menatap sebuah gedung sekolah yang sangat besar dan mewah sambil menenteng tas selempang lusuh kesayangannya. Pria itu sangat yakin bahwa ini adalah sekolah untuk kalangan orang menengah atas. Lihat saja betapa banyaknya mobil mewah yang terparkir rapih di tempat parkir yang terletak di depan gedung sekolah. Leeteuk berdecak, tidak mengerti mengapa orang-orang selalu berlomba dalam hal kekayaan. Membuat hidup sia-sia saja. Bola mata Leeteuk melirik ke samping. Dalam pengelihatannya terlihat sosok remaja berawajah tampan namun pucat. Sosok yang tak lain adalah Donghae itu menatap nanar pada bangunan besar di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak mengira kau sekolah di sekolahan elit seperti ini." Donghae menanggapi Leeteuk dengan gumaman kecil. Bocah bermata teduh itu teringat dengan masa-masa sekolah dan teman-temannya. Ah, betapa rindunya dia dengan para sahabatnya.

"Ayo kita masuk!" ajak Leeteuk.

Donghae menyusul langkah Leeteuk dengan semangat. Hal terakhir yang ia ingat dari tempat ini adalah saat ia dan teman-temannya sedang belajar di kelas. Itu terasa sudah sangat lama, membuatnya rindu akan kejahilan yang sering ia lakukan, kejengkelan Sang Guru karena ulahnya dan masih banyak lagi kenangan indah yang ia rindukan.

Suasana sekolah masih sepi saat Leeteuk dan Donghae masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah. Terlihat para siswa masih mengikuti pelajaran di kelas. Ada yang serius memerhatikan gurunya ada pula yang sudah tertidur lelap di bangukunya. Berbeda dengan Leeteuk yang prihatin melihat ada siswa yang tidur, Donghae justru tersenyum geli. Dia ingat, dulu dia juga sering tidur saat jam pelajaran.

"Sepertinya jam pelajaran belum usai. Bagaimana kalau kita ke kantin sekolah saja sambil menunggu jam pelajaran usai?" tawar Leeteuk. Kali ini dia tidak perlu khawatir dianggap orang gila yang berbicara sendiri, karena tidak ada orang di sini.

"Ide bagus _hyung_. Aku rasa akan ada beberapa siswa di kantin." Donghae tahu karena dia juga sering membolos ke kantin saat merasa jenuh dan malas mengikuti pelajaran. Ya, dia sering sekali melakukannya dengan satu-satunya teman yang paling dekat dengannya.

Leeteuk melirik Donghae yang tersenyum manis. "Kenapa kau bisa tahu? Kau dulu sering membolos saat pelajaran ya?"

"Hehehe..." Donghae nyengir kuda sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sedangkan Leeteuk hanya mampu menggelengkan kepalanya.

Benar saja, ketika Leeteuk dan Donghae sampai di kantin sekolah ada cukup banyak siswa di sana. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah siswa laki-laki. Dia tidak mengerti mengapa anak-anak itu tidak bersyukur bisa bersekolah sedangkan di luar sana banyak anak-anak yang tidak mampu sekolah. Harusnya mereka lebih mensyukuri apa yang telah mereka dapatkan.

"Kau melihat sahabatmu di sini?" bisik Leeteuk.

Donghae mulai memutar bola matanya. Menelisik setiap siswa yang ada di sini. Saat iris kecoklatannya melihat seorang siswa yang malah tertidur di bangku kantin sendirian ia terpaku. Sudah lama sekali rasanya Donghae tidak melihat sosok itu. Rasa rindu seketika meluap menyelimuti hatinya. Masa suka dan duka yang telah mereka lalui bersama mulai melintas satu persatu dalam ingatannya.

"Ya, aku menmukannya _hyung_." Jawab Donghae masih menatap sosok yang tertidur itu. Leeteuk mengikuti arah pandang Donghae dan dapat ia lihat seorang siswa laki-laki tidur dengan lelapnya. Aneh pikirnya. Kebanyakan siswa SMA ataupun mahasiswa seperti dirinya akan memilih tidur di perpustakaan dengan suasana yang tenang. Tetapi, siswa itu justru memilih untuk tidur di kantin yang sangat lekat dengan suasana gaduh.

Dengan langkah pelan Donghae mendekati sosok itu diikuti oleh Leeteuk. Donghae duduk di depan temannya itu. Melihat setiap detil wajah Sang Sahabat.

"Kau tidak berubah Eunhyuk-_ah_. Lebih suka tidur di tempat yang ramai daripada tenang." Donghae tersenyum mengingat kebiasaan aneh Eunhyuk. Sama sepertinya, sahabatnya itu juga tidak suka sendirian. Dia lebih menyukai tempat ramai daripada tempat yang sepi. Dia juga hobi makan, itu juga menjadi asalan ia memilih tidur di kantin.

"Bangunkan saja dia _hyung_."

Leeteuk mengernyit. "Apa tidak apa-apa?" tanya Leeteuk merasa tidak enak walaupun sebenarnya dia sedikit sebal dengan kelakuan remaja di hadapannya ini. Membolos dan tidur di kantin saat jam pelajaran sungguh perilaku yang tidak terpuji.

"Tentu saja. Gunakan air itu untuk membangunkannya. Dia sulit sekali dibangunkan jika sedang tidur." Donghae menunjuk botol air mineral di samping Eunhyuk dengan dagunya.

"Ya! Bagaimana bisa kau menyuruhku menyiramnya dengan air?!" Leeteuk kesal dan tanpa sengaja berbicara terlalu kelas. Beberapa siswa lain yang ada di sana memandangnya aneh. Seketika itu juga Leeteuk meringis kesal.

"Tidak apa-apa. Lanjutkan saja kegiatan kalian. Jangan pedulikan aku." Leeteuk tampilkan senyum malaikatnya dan dengan sendirinya para siswa itu kembali melanjutkan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Leeteuk mendesah lega sedangkan Donghae kembali terkikik geli.

Tidak. Leeteuk tidak akan menuruti usulan Si Bodoh Donghae. Tentu saja karena Leeteuk masih memiliki sopan santun. Leeteuk menggoyang pelan bahu Eunhyuk sambil berbisik "Permisi, Eunhyuk-_ssi_!"

Goyangan Leeteuk menjadi lebih keras kala Eunhyuk tetap bergeming dalam posisinya dan tetap memejamkan matanya dengan damai seolah tidak mendapat gangguan apapun. Helaan napas lelah meluncur dari bibir Leeteuk. Begitu susahnya membangunkan bocah ini.

"Menurut saja padaku _hyung_." Donghae terkikik geli melihat raut wajah Leeteuk yang putus asa.

Leeteuk ragu namun mau tak mau dia harus percaya pada Dongahe karena memang Donghae lah orang yang paling tahu sedangkan usahanya untuk membangunkan Eunhyuk dengan sopan tidak berbuah apapun. Pemuda berambut pirang itu akhirnya mengambil botol air mineral yang tinggal separuh itu. Menuangkan pelan isinya pada tutup botolnya. Lalu, dengan pelan menuangkannya pada wajah Eunhyuk yang masih terlelap damai.

Eunhyuk mebuka matanya lebar-lebar begitu merasakan aliran air di wajahnya. "YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" teriaknya murka dan membuat seluruh penghuni kantin menatap ke arahnya.

Eunhyuk tidak peduli. Remaja itu terfokus pada orang yang dengan beraninya menyiram wajah tampannya. Leeteuk yang tadi terkejut dengan teriakan Eunhyuk masih menormalkan debaran jantungnya. Jika saja ia tadi tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya sudah pasti ia sudah terjungkal ke belakang karena terkejut.

Donghae tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat kejadian itu. Wajah Leeteuk yang terkejut dan wajah Eunhyuk yang sedang marah membuatnya tidak bisa menahan tawa. Leeteuk yang mendengar suara tawa Donghae seketika memandang Donghae dengan tatapan tajam dan membuat bocah itu langsung terdiam.

"Kau siapa seenaknya saja menyiram wajah orang lain, hah?!" Eunhyuk yang masih diselimuti amarah hendak melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah Leeteuk yang masih terdiam. Merasa terancam Leeteuk akhirnya bersuara.

"Tunggu! Lebih baik kita selesaikan ini di tempat lain." Kata Leeteuk dan langsung menarik atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Eunhyuk keluar kantin.

"Lepaskan! Siapa dirimu? Berani-beraninya kau melakuakan ini padaku!" Eunhyuk berontak dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Leeteuk. Namun, sekuat apapun Eunhyuk berusaha kekuatan Leeteuk lebih besar daripada dirinya.

"Namaku Leeteuk. Kau boleh memanggilku Leeteuk _hyung_." Jawab Leeteuk masih mencengkram kuat lengan kurus Eunhyuk.

Ternyata Leeteuk membawa Eunhyuk ke halaman belakang sekolah. Tempat ini akan lebih baik karena tidak ada seorang pun di sini. Akan membuatnya leluasa berkomunikasi dengan Donghae.

Leeteuk melepaskan cengkramannya pada lengan Eunhyuk dan mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celananya. "Maafkan aku." Leeteuk menyodorkan sapu tangannya pada Eunhyuk. Namun, bukan menerimanya Eunhyuk justru melayangkan satu tinjuan keras ke pipi Leeteuk. Leeteuk yang tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan pukulan tidak sempat untuk menghindar.

"Sebenarnya siapa dirimu, hah?!"

Leeteuk mengusap sudut bibirnya yang terasa kebas dan nyeri disaat yang sama. Sudut bibir Leeteuk berdarah akibat pukulan itu. "Seharusnya aku memang tidak menuruti ucapannya. Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas pukulan ini Lee Donghae." Leeteuk menatap Donghae yang berdiri tepat di belakang Eunhyuk. Bocah itu meringis sambil menggumamkan kata maaf. Ia juga tidak menyangka jika Eunhyuk akan melakukan hal sejauh ini.

Di sisi lain Eunhyuk membeku ketika mendengar satu nama yang tidak asing banginya itu keluar dari mulut orang asing di depannya. Nama yang sudah tersimpan apik di dalam hatinya sebagai kenangan terindah. Nama yang mirip dengan nama sahabatnya.

"S-siapa yang kau maksud dengan Lee Donghae?" Eunhyuk tergagap ketika bertanya pada Leeteuk. Amarah yang tadi meluap-lupa itu entah menguap ke mana, tergantikan oleh rasa penasaran yang menjadi.

"Tentu saja Lee Donghae sahabatmu." Jawab Leeteuk enteng.

Enhyuk membelalakkan matanya. "Tidak mungkin. Kau siapanya Donghae? Donghae tidak pernah bercerita bahwa dia mengenal orang sepertimu." Remaja itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya dengan ucapan Leeteuk.

"Aku berkata jujur Eunhyuk-_ssi_. Aku bertemu Donghae sekitar tiga bulan yang lalu. Dan sejak kemarin malam aku menganggapnya sebagai _dongsaeng_-ku."

Eunhyuk tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. "Kau bercanda? Atau kau sudah gila?" Eunhyuk mengambil jeda sejenak untuk mengontrol tawanya. Ia usap air mata yang mengumpul di sudut matanya karena tertawa terlalu keras. "Kau tahu? Donghae sudah lama meninggal. Jadi tidak mungkin jika Lee Donghae yang kau maksud adalah Lee Donghae sahabatku."

Wajah Eunhyuk berubah muram. Tentu saja karena laki-laki itu teringat dengan Donghae. Dia merindukan sahabatnya yang kekanakan itu.

"Lalu, kau pikir dari mana aku tahu namamu?"

"Mungkin saja kau bertanya pada siswa lain yang ada di kantin tadi."

"Tidak. Donghae lah yang memberi tahuku."

"Aku rasa kau benar-benar sudah gila." Eunhyuk melangkah pergi. Membuang-buang waktu saja berbicara dengan orang gila seperti ini, pikirnya.

"Kau sangat takut dengan jarum suntik kan?"

Eunhyuk berhenti. Bocah itu terpaku di tempatnya sedangkan Leeteuk tersenyum menang. "B-bagaimana kau tahu? Hanya keluargaku dan Donghae yang tahu tentang hal itu." Eunhyuk berbalik dan menuntut Leeteuk dengan tatapan tajam.

Baginya ketakutannya kepada jarum suntuik adalah sesuatu yang tabu untuk diketahui oleh banyak orang. Dia merasa malu. Mengapa laki-laki sepertinya harus takut dengan benda kecil yang runcing itu? Namun sebesar apapun usaha Eunhyuk untuk tidak takut selalu berujung dengan hal yang sama. Dia akan merasa lemas dan bisa saja pingsan setiap kali melihat jarum suntik. Jadi cukup keluarga dan teman terdekatnya saja yang tahu, oke?

"Apa kali ini kau akan percaya jika aku mengatakan bahwa Donghae lah yang memberi tahuku?"

Eunhyuk terdiam. Remaja itu tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Tidak mungkin dia percaya dengan ucapan Leeteuk. Kenyataannya Donghae memang sudah lama meninggal dan orang di depannya ini bukanlah orang yang dia kenal. Bahkan dia yakin Donghae juga tidak pernah mengenalnya. Semua orang yang dikenal Donghae, sudah pasti Eunhyuk juga mengenalnya. Jadi, apakah dia harus percaya pada Leeteuk?

"Apa alasan yang membuatku harus percaya padamu? Kenyataannya Donghae sudah tidak ada lagi. Dia...sudah lama pergi."

...

_Malam itu setelah mendengar semua cerita Donghae, Leeteuk tidak bisa menutup matanya untuk sekedar te__r__lelap selama beberapa saat saja. Pemuda itu terus memikirkan bagaimana cara mencari tahu penyebab kematian Donghae. Saat ini Donghae tidak ada. Bocah itu berpamitan untuk melihat kedua saudaranya lagi. Leetuk bangun dari posisi tidurnya dan mengacak rambut pirangnya. Merasa kesal karena tidak juga menemukan cara yang tepat. Dia bisa saja menemui adik atau kakak Donghae, tetapi itu tidak akan mudah. Leeteuk adalah orang asing bagi mereka. Tentu saja mereka tidak akan menceritakan hal itu dengan mudah pada Leeteuk. Satu-satunya cara terakhir yang dipikirkan Leeteuk adalah bertanya pada teman-teman Donghae._

_Donghae masuk ke apartemen Leeteuk dan melihat pemuda berambut pirang itu masih terjaga dan menatap kosong ke arah tembok. "_Hyung_ kau tidak tidur? Ini hampir pagi dan bukankah _hyung_ ada kuliah pagi ini?"_

_Leeteuk sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Donghae. "Eoh, kau sudah kembali? Kupikir kau akan di sana sampai besok pagi. Aku tidak bisa tidur."_

"_Aku tidak kuat melihat mereka seperti itu." Donghae tersenyum pedih sedangkan Leeteuk tersenyum menenangkan Donghae. "Kenapa kau tidak bisa tidur _hyung_?"_

"_Aku sedang memikirkan bagaimana caranya mencari tahu penyebab kematianmu."_

_Donghae merasa tersanjung dan terharu karena Leeteuk berusaha keras untuk membantunya. "Istirahatlah dulu _hyung_. Aku tidak apa-apa." Ia memang ingin segera menyelesaikan ini mengingat waktunya yang sudah tidak lama lagi. Namun, ia juga tidak ingin terlalu menyusahkan Leeteuk._

"_Aku tidak akan bisa tidur sebelum menemukan caranya. Aku tidak mungkin menemui Kyuhyun atau _hyung_-mu. Kurasa mereka masih sensitif tentang kepergiannmu. Lagipula akan sulit meminta kepada mereka karena aku adalah orang yang tidak mereka ataupun kau kenal semasa kau hidup. Aku berpikir akan bertanya pada teman sekolahmu. Bagaimana m__e__nurutmu?"_

"_Aku punya seorang sahabat yang paling berarti dalam hidupku. Lee Hyukjae namanya, tapi aku lebih suka memanggilnya Eunhyuk. Kami berteman sejak kecil jadi kami sudah seperti saudara. Kurasa kita bisa bertanya padanya."_

_Leeteuk mengelus dagunya khas orang sedang berpikir. "Tapi tidak akan mudah juga membuatnya bercerita."_

"_Tenang saja _hyung._ Eunhyuk__adalah orang yang mudah luluh. Tidak seperti Kyuhyun ataupun Heechul _hyung_ yang berhati keras.__ Jadi akan mudah membuatnya bercerita.__"_

"_Baiklah kita akan mencobanya besok. Selesai kuliah kita berkunjung ke sekolahmu."_

"_Okee." Donghae mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum lebar._

...

Angin musim dingin berhembus cukup kencang. Udara dingin yang dibawanya terasa menusuk hingga ke tulang. Di bawah pohon maple yang membeku akhirnya Leeteuk menceritakan bagaimana awalnya ia bisa melihat arwah Donghae. Eunhyuk sulit untuk percaya tetapi Leeteuk yang mengetahui semua cerita suka dukanya bersama Donghae membuat Eunhyuk mulai percaya. Leeteuk juga menceritakan tentang hal-hal yang hanya diketahui olehnya dan Donghae. Membuat Eunhyuk mau tidak mau percaya dengan hal yang menurutnya tidak masuk akal itu. Bukankah orang yang sudah meninggal seharusnya hidup tenang di akhirat?

"Donghae juga bercerita bahwa kalian berencana mendaftar ke sebuah agensi untuk mewujudkan mimpi kalian menjadi penyanyi dan dancer setelah lulus SMA."

Itu adalah salah satu rencana yang hanya ia dan Donghae tahu. Karena pada dasarnya banyak orang yang tidak merestui keinginan mereka itu. Orang tua Eunhyuk tidak mengizinkannnya karena dia adalah satu-satunya pewaris perushaan keluarga. Sedangkan Donghae tidak diizinkan oleh Sang Kakek. Sama seperti Eunhyuk, Sang Kakek juga menuntutnya untuk bekerja di perusahaan untuk membantu Heechul.

"Saat ini Donghae berada tepat di depan kita. Sejak tadi dia menceritakan semua yang aku katakan padamu tadi." Lanjut Leeteuk karena Eunhyuk masih saja diam. Leetuk tahu Eunhyuk pasti masih terkejut.

"Be-benarkah dia di sini?" tanya Eunyuk. Remaja itu menatap ruang hampa di depannya. Tidak ada siapun tapi Leeteuk bilang Donghae ada di sini.

"Ya, aku di sini Hyuk." Jawab Donghae yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Leeteuk. Bocah itu menatap tepat ke manik mata Eunhyuk.

"Hmm...dia sedang menatapmu." Meskipun sedikit merinding, Eunhyuk ingin sekali melihat Donghae. Dia sangat merindukan sahabat sehidup sematinya itu. Eunhyuk sangat terpukul dengan kematian Donghae saat itu. Jika saja Donghae tahu ia tidak berhenti menangis selama tiga hari sejak kabar kematiannya.

"Jujur saja, aku masih ragu apakah aku harus percaya padamu. Semua ini terdengar konyol dan tidak masuk akal. Dan satu hal lagi yang menurutku aneh. Mengapa kau yang bisa melihatnya? Mengapa bukan keluarganya atau orang yang mengenalnya?"

Menghela napas lelah, Leeteuk tidak tahu apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan untuk membuat Eunhyuk percaya. Apakah Donghae membohonginya tentang sifat Eunhyuk yang mudah luluh?

"Jujur, aku juga tidak tahu tentang itu. Aku pun merasa ada yang salah. Seperti yang kau katakana, aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Donghae meupun keluarganya. Aku juga sadar ini tidak masuk akal. Tapi, itulah kenyataannya. Percayalah padaku dan bantu aku menyelesaikan masalah ini. Donghae sahabatmu kan?"

Hati Eunhyuk bimbang. Bagaimana? Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

"Aku hanya ingin tahu bagaimana Donghae bisa meninggal."

"Kenapa kau tidak tanyakan pada Donghae jika memang kau bisa melihatnya?"

"Aku sudah melakukannya tapi Donghae sendiri tidak bisa mengingat bagaimana dia bisa meninggal."

Eunhyuk kembali terdiam. Sebenarnya apa salahnya menceritakan hal itu pada Leeteuk? Dia tidak akan merugi ataupun diuntungkan.

"Apakah kau tidak bisa menampakkan diri di depan Eunhyuk?" tanya Leeteuk pada Donghae. Dan Leeteuk mendesah kecawa saat melihat Donghae menggeleng lemah.

"Kau berbicara pada Donghae?" Leeteuk mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk. "Apa yang Donghae katakan?" lanjutnya.

"Dia tidak bisa menampakkan dirinya di depanmu meskipun sebenarnya dia ingin."

Eunhyuk tersenyum. Dia sudah memutuskan. "Aku akan menceritakannya."

Leeteuk terkejut senang. Sempat ia merasa bahwa telinganya salah mendengar tapi ketika ia menatap mata Eunhyuk ia yakin bahwa telinganya tidak salah dengar. "Terima kasih Eunhyuk-_ssi_." Ucapnya seketika disertai dengan kelegaan hati yang luar biasa.

Di sisi lain Donghae sudah menangis haru. "Kau memang sahabat terbaikku Hyuk."

TBC

* * *

aku gak tahu ini kayak apa T.T

ini membosankan, gak jelas, dan bikin enek.

chap 3 ini radak maksa nulisnya. maaf jika tidak sesuai harapan :(

untuk penyebab meninggalnya donghae, insya allah akan dibahas chap depan.

buat semua yang udah kasih saran mengenai benang merah leeteuk dan donghae, saya sangat berterima kasih sekali. saran-sarannya akan saya tampung dan rangkai sedemikian rupa. semoga nanti tidak mngecewakan seperti ini. sekali lagi makasih buat yg udah RnR..


End file.
